total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan and Noah
This article focuses on the Interactions between Duncan and Noah. Overview In Total Drama Returns to the Island, Duncan and Noah do not interact much before the merge. However, after the merge, Noah believes that Duncan did not deserve to make it as far as he did in the competition, which causes a rivalry between the two. This eventually culminates into Noah being the fifth eliminated, and him becoming bitter towards Duncan and his friends. Noah was happy when Duncan was eliminated the next episode. In Total Drama Wild West, Noah tries to make amends to Duncan when he is appointed team leader by Sky, but Duncan acknowledges him only slightly, which angers Noah. When the team loses the challenge, Noah becomes even angrier, causing him to vote for Duncan. Noah even gets one of Duncan's best friends into voting him off. From that moment on, Duncan and Noah become bitter enemies. They don't have much interaction in Total Drama Toxic Brawl due to being on separate teams, although there has still been instances of occasional conflict between the two. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations From the moment they meet each other on the island, the twos personalities clash. Noah is very good at trivia challenges, but Duncan not so much. Duncan is continually beat by Noah in this challenge. Noah eventually wins the challenge for the Screaming Ducks, which angers Duncan. Volleybrawl In this challenge, Duncan is chosen to go head to head against Noah in rock paper scissors challenge. Noah seems very confident that he will beat the delinquent, but Duncan chooses paper, while Noah chooses rock. Noah proceeds to argue that this challenge was "luck based," and "not intellectual," but Chef does not change his mind and Noah eventually accepts defeat and congratulates Duncan half heartedly. Duncan shrugs this off and keeps cheering for his team. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings In this challenge, Noah tells Heather that it should be easy to beat Duncan when they go against each other in a numbers guessing game. Duncan eventually does lose to Heather, and Noah smirks at him. Duncan is angered by this, and cheers for Cody to crush Noah in the final part of the challenge. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train In the second round, Duncan kills Noah first, hoping that he is the other teams killer, but sadly, he was innocent. Then in the final round, Duncan is killed by Noah, but he manages to tell Cody with his final breaths to kill Noah. Relay Feelings Speed Fast While Noah walks to the bonfire, Duncan gives Noah a little smirk, which irritates Noah a bit. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Both Duncan and Noah have mixed feelings about being on equal ground at the merge, because they will be able to vote for each other, but they will also both be at risk of Elimination. Korean Teaching or Learning Both contestants laugh at Chris when he walks out in a Chinese dress, and Noah points out that it is Chinese, not Korean. Duncan states this fact to be irrelevant, and the two continue to argue. Supreme Chef Auto Both Duncan and Noah were friends with Sky and Tyler, so they decided to put away their differences and vote out Cody. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze Duncan finally gets the opportunity to vote out Noah, and he does. Noah is finally voted out, and Duncan is over-joyed, while Noah feels betrayed. He expected this from Duncan, but not from his other friends, so he holds a grudge against everyone who voted for him. Final Four Face Off! Noah decides to root for Tyler from this point on, since he is left on the island to watch the remaining challenges with the eliminated cast-mates. The challenge goes on and on until Duncan is left in the dust by the remaining contestants. Duncan eventually decides to quit the competition, which causes Noah to have much joy, saying that in Duncan's place he would have won in easy such a challenge. Duncan is then thrown in the cage with Noah and the other eliminated contestants to watch and vote in the finale. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction The challenge is to pick the survival gear needed to survive a night in the desert, and Duncan immediately states that he will win this challenge because juvy has taught him all the survival skills he needs. Noah decides to try to make up with Duncan, and offers him ideas of survival gear, and even finds a knife to give Duncan. Duncan, however, dismisses Noah, which annoys him a lot. While Chris is counting the items, he states that the Pythons win the challenge 9-8, and the Vipers will have to vote someone off. Noah thinks everyone on his team is useless because they won't listen to him, but he decides to vote off Duncan due to their prior conflicts and the fact that was just the map provided by Duncan to prevent the Vipers from a tie scoring with the Pythons. Duncan is enraged by this and begins to hold a grudge against Noah and Tyler, whom was convinced by Noah to vote off Duncan as well. Dancing With Cowboys This challenge is a singing challenge, and right off the bat, Duncan states that he doesn't sing. Noah tells Duncan that he better sing or he's gone, so Duncan reluctantly agrees to make a song. He makes a song about juvy, but loses his first part of the challenge, to which Noah insults him. It gets down to Noah for the final song, with a threatening encouragement courtesy of the delinquent. Noah wins the challenge, and Duncan is happy, but does not compliment Noah due to his grudge against him.On the other hand Noah provokes him saying that even someone as Noah was more able than the delinquent to show and use his feelings for a girl, making an indirect reference to the various couples broken up by Duncan. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers This challenge was a hide and seek challenge, and Duncan is the first to hide with Scott as the seeker. Duncan believes it to be an easy win, because Scott is not very enthusiastic in the challenge, but Noah states that Duncan is just as dim-witted. Duncan scowls at Noah and then runs off to hide. Duncan eventually gets found by Scott, to which Noah says "I told you so." Eventually the morning after Noah discovers that Sky has a crush on Duncan, and starts to rummage about a way to use this golden information. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Noah convinces Tyler to vote off Duncan, but Noah ends up saving Duncan by eliminating Tyler instead. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous When Duncan comes to the realization that Noah is responsible for eliminating Tyler, he's furious at Noah for this, and confident to eliminate him from the game. Serpent Showdown Noah then talks again with Sky about Duncan, reminding her what happened to Gwen and Trent,and how her sentiments could bring her to the ruin. Red Dead Mergiton Duncan is bored by Noah and Dakota's performance, criticizing it for being too long and boos them. He later votes for Noah because not only does he not like him, but because he's one of the game's biggest threats thanks to the previous season. The Final Finalé Noah roots for Scott to win in the finale over Duncan because of him disliking Scott slightly less. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Duncan laughs at Noah when he falls of the cliff, by being pushed by Tyler. See also Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions